bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Escuela de Botes de la Sra. Puff
|color1 = |lugar =Calle Concha |tipo =Establecimiento Educativo |habitantes = |dueño =Sra.Puff Sra.Platija }}La Escuela de Botes de la Sra. Puff es una escuela de canotaje, donde Bob Esponja va a la escuela. La primera vez que esta escuela fue visto fue en la Escuela Náutica. Esta es la escuela donde la señora Poppy Puff enseña a sus alumnos acerca de los barcos y la forma de conducir. La escuela está situada cerca del centro de Fondo de Bikini , dijo en el Salón de Monitor. Bob Esponja va aquí de vez en cuando. Y .... El profesor odia a Bob Esponja El examen ]] El estudiante demostrará a la señora Puff base a lo que aprendió a manejar un barco. Si pasan, obtendrán su licencia de conducir. Si ellos reprueban, tendrán que repetir la prueba. Bob Esponja ha suspendido 1.970.578 veces como se dice en Señora Puff, está despedida!, porque siempre se asusta. Después que un estudiante pasa, van a un edificio para tomarse una foto. Si son los días 1.000.000 (o cualquier otro millón de igual número 2.000.000) persona a hacerse una foto de su licencia, que reciben una, elegante barco gratuito. Tabla del Alumno Ejemplar ]] Bob Esponja tiene el máximo partido de las estrellas. Dice que tiene 74, pero sólo 25 se ve. Bob Esponja llega cerca de una estrella retirada del tablero de la Sra.Puff, pero al final del episodio que se vuelva. En la Junta de Buen fideos, Bob Esponja tiene 25, el Lloyd tiene 2, Sheila y Horacio tiene uno, Paco tiene 3, y Debbie tiene 4. Aunque, durante una parte del episodio se puede ver el nombre de "ricos" en la pizarra y después desaparece. El bueno de fideos Junta no es visto en ningún otro episodio. Diseño Fuera El exterior tiene una cubierta que conduce al pasillo. Hay un faro al lado del edificio principal. La escuela tiene muchos barcos estacionados en el campus. Aula El aula tiene una pizarra de un solo sentido y muchos pupitres alineados. Un armario gigante está lleno de archivos, una llena de dibujos de su mal. El bueno de fideos Junta está al lado de las dos puertas. El fondo de la clase es muy diferente, ya que genera mucho polvo y tiene una mesa separada del resto. Tiene muchas tallas y los malos estudiantes son enviados allí. También hay un armario de suministros en el interior. escritorio de la señora Puff está en frente de la clase. Vestíbulo El vestíbulo contiene numerosos armarios. Bob Esponja contiene su comida, libros y varios de sus pantalones extra y también un par de zapatos, como se ve en Nuevo Estudiante Estrella de mar. Otras habitaciones (tres de ellos es el aula, el baño y la habitación que le permite ver a través de la señora Puff la pizarra) se ven. Hay dos escaleras, el de la izquierda que conduce al salón de clases y el derecho que conduce a una habitación desconocida. Objetos Históricos del episodio New Student Starfish]] Entre el vestíbulo se encuentran muchos objetos Históricos,durante el epsidoio New Student Starfish Bob Esponja nombra entre tantos Las Escaleras del Conocimiento que son unas escaleras que se encuentras frente a comunes escaleras ,los pasillos del conocimiento,los casilleros del conocimiento,la bebedora del conocimiento,Roger la mascota del aula. Entre el episodio Hall Mnitor se encuentran un cinturón y una gorra del El Vigilante del Aula,tambien en el episodio Sandy's Rocket la Sra.Puff se queda hasta tarde ordenando los expedientes,que también se mostraron en La esponja que podía volar. Los estudiantes *Bob Esponja *Flats *Patricio (New Student Starfish y Driven to Tears) *Nancy *Cydeny *Nat *Shubie *Beth *Sheldon (no Plankton) *Chad *Lloyd *Sheila *Paco *Debbie *Rich *Debbie *Jimmy *Bart *Tina *Ralph *Mimi *Vera *Henry *Baddy *Mira *Clayton *Señorita Almeja *Sandy *Phil *Mike *Calamardo (Boating Buddies) *Harold *Timmy *Horace *Don Cangrejo (Tutor Sauce y Teacher's Pests) *Plankton (Teacher's Pests) Reglas *No matones / lucha *No ira a la maestra *No hay interrupción en el aula, hacer 2 y se pierde una buena estrella de fideos. *Se espera de usted una mejor *No hay fotos mal dibujo de ella como un Meanie Big Fat. Patrick señaló a uno y se mantiene a todos en un cajón de su Náutica Aprendizaje Escolar *Estantes, lo que podría significar que cada estudiante en el aula que lo hacía antes, ya que esta regla se rompió en numerosas ocasiones debido a que la *plataforma era realmente llenos de dibujos mal de la señora Puff. *Si hace demasiado absurdo 3 veces, te mandan a la parte posterior del salón de clases. ]] *Nunca se le excuse de la clase para el resto de sus vidas. *Si tiene problemas intimidar, dejar que ella tome el trabajo. *No se permite hablar durante la clase. *No eructos *No estornudar en sus clases *No hay trampa, hay que estar atento *Sin quitarse la ropa Apariciones Primera Temporada *Boating School *Hall Monitor *Sandy's Rocket Segunda Temporada *No Free Rides *Procrastination Tercera Temporada *The Bully *Doing Time *New Student Starfish Cuarta Temporada *SquidBob TentaclePants *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired *Driven to Tears Quinta Temporada *Boat Smarts *Picture Day Sexta Temporada *Nautical Novice *Gone *Boating Buddies *The Krabby Kronicle *Ditchin' Séptima Temporada *A Day Without Tears *Summer Job *Hide and Then What Happens? Octava Temporada *The Hot Shot *Oral Report *Sweet and Sour Squid *A SquarePants Family Vacation *Demolition Doofus *Move It or Lose It *Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada *Patrick-Man! *Bumper to Bumper *Tutor Sauce Décima Temporada *Burst Your Bubble Undécima Temporada *Teacher's Pests Destrucción *'Boating School':monstruos de Bob Esponja a cabo durante el casi final de su prueba de canotaje, estrellar su embarcación en el curso. *'No Free Rides':Bob Esponja golpea una pared de ladrillo y destruye algunos de los escolares durante su navegación de prueba. Él también afecta a algunos de los conos de tráfico de la escuela. *'Doing Time':Bob Esponja destruye la escuela en su navegación de prueba. La escuela está reconstruida más tarde en el episodio, pero el aula es una ruina. *'Mrs. Puff, You're Fired': Sargento Roderick rompe dos de las puertas en el aula y sustituye al curso de conducción con una horripilante pista llena de obstáculos más horrible, como un hoyo lleno de un ácido que quema todo el cuerpo fuera de las partes de su a excepción de su esqueleto. Más tarde en el episodio, cuando Bob Esponja toma el examen final, plantas y destruye una parte muy pequeña del curso, a continuación, las unidades en un tanque de gasolina, causando una explosión que destruye todo lo demás queda en el campus. *'Dying for Pie':Bob Esponja golpeó el pie dispositivo explotando en la cara de Calamardo, y la ciudad (y tal vez la señora Puff Náutica Escuela golpes) hacia arriba. *'Wormy': Bob Esponja golpeó el pie dispositivo explotando en la cara de Calamardo, y la ciudad (y tal vez la señora Puff Náutica Escuela golpes) hacia arriba. *'Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm':Bob Esponja y Patrick hizo que todos se vuelven locos y corriendo por sus vidas de gusanos aunque él no hizo nada para destruir la ciudad. Mantuvieron pánico, corriendo de un pequeño insecto, y todo lo que fue eliminado. *'Once Bitten': Puede ser uno de los edificios destruidos en el caos de la ciudad. *'Boating Buddies'Cuando Bob Esponja, Calamardo, y la señora Puff tomar el examen, las unidades de Bob Esponja a través de una hilera de conos de tráfico y parte de la valla. Más tarde, Calamardo accidentalmente lágrimas barco rueda del tablero de instrumentos y los accidentes de barco (y sobrevive extrañamente) a través de varios edificios, sólo para ser reducido y perdido en un laboratorio. *'The Krabby Kronicle'Debido a una historia falsa escrita por Bob Esponja para el Kronicle Krabby, la señora Puff pierde su negocio y el interior del edificio se vuelve gris y arrugado. Nombres Alternos A pesar que en la versión en Ingles se llama Boating School from Ms.Puff en Lationoamerica como España a tenido nombres alternos ala escuela como: *Escuela de Navegación(Boating School y New Star Fish) *Escuela de Botes(pagando condena) *Escuela de Conductores de Botes(Prioridad al Bolante) *Escuela de Cano-taje(Compinches de Cano-taje) *Escuela de Conducir(Hall Monitor) LEGO Características *sabe Los minifigures *Bob Esponja *Patricio *Sra. Puff (sólo aparece ella en conjunto) Vehículos *bote en:Mrs. Puff's Boating School id:Sekolah Mengemudi Ny. Puff pl:Szkoła Jazdy Pani Puff pt-br:Escola de Pilotagem da Sra. Puff Category:Lugares Category:Escuela de Navegación Category:Navegasion Category:Escuelas